Darn These New Wings!
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: As the newest Princess in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle discovers that there are new experiences to be had. As she learns about her new body, she discovers a certain element shared by pegasus ponies. Wings. With the help of Princess Luna, she embarks on a noble quest to discover what a wingboner truly is, and just what kind of information it relays to other ponies. Tuna one-shot.


The mane six were hanging out in Princess Twilight's library in the tree house. Pinkie Pie bounced around ready to lead the others out to Sugarcube Corner for a bite to eat. Twilight was reading peacefully near the door. Applejack sat partly hidden behind some bookshelves in the corner reading something with Rarity nearby working on a new design. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash sat together in the center of the room. The speedster was engrossed in a Daring Doo story while her companion lay content by her side.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you expecting somepony darling?" Rarity asked.

"No." Twilight picked herself up and walked over to the door and opened it with her magic.

"Greetings Twilight" Princess Luna smiled at the smaller alicorn.

Twilight's wings fluttered then stood almost fully extended at the dazzling sight before her. In addition to her regalia, the princess of the night wore a simple royal purple and blue dress that flowed in the breeze like her mane, ethereal and breathtaking. "Princess Luna, I- We weren't expecting you."

Rainbow Dash cracked up into a raucous fit of laughter and collapsed against her partner's side. Fluttershy turned to her, "Dash, it's rude to laugh. I don't even think poor Twilight knows why her wings did that, she's not a pegasus after all."

"Yea, which makes it even funnier."

"We hope we have not caused any problems with our presence." Luna tentatively made her way inside.

"No, not at all." Twilight was quick to reply as she made way for the larger alicorn. She turned to her pegasus friends, "what are you talking about Dash, why did my wings do that?"

"Nothing! It's nothing." Dash was quick to respond.

"Okay. Is this some kind of inside pegasus joke?"

"Nope, just something between Fluttershy and me." Rainbow Dash grabbed her fellow pegasus with a wing and held her close.

"We already know there's something between you and Fluttershy, Sugarcube." Applejack remarked. "Pretty sure Ah've seen your wings get a little worked up around her too."

"They have not!" Dash shot back.

"So wait," Twilight interrupted her friends. "Our wings extend like this if we're like really happy or excited? That's some kind of automatic response?" she asked, scrunching her face in confusion.

"Sorta," Dash conceded. "They sometimes have a mind of their own." A single blue wing highlighted this by drifting up Fluttershy's side and lightly tickling her. "I'm sure you'll get used to it. That was quite a reaction to Princess Luna though," she grinned cheekily.

Even more confused, Twilight shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. What kind of stimulus would make wings do that? You're usually happy all the time and you're wings are tucked."

"The two of us have always been pegasi." Fluttershy quietly replied. "But it is fun getting my Rainbow to show me her wings in full display when we are alone."

"Yeah, you'll know what I mean when it happens," Rainbow Dash hinted, in a suggestive tone. "Let's just say you have to be pretty excited…"

Luna fluttered her wings as she took another careful step to stand next to Twilight and glanced down at the smaller princess. "I... guess that is one way to put it."

"That still doesn't answer my question. In fact, that was even vaguer than your last answer," Twilight complained.

"Um, Twilight," Fluttershy whispered, unable to hide a blush as she spoke. "It's not really, um, exactly about being happy or surprised."

"Oh," the purple alicorn raised an eyebrow. "Go on," she urged as she, at last, settled her wings.

"I-It's kind of personal," Fluttershy stuttered as she blushed even more. "You know, involving… love, or attraction? Something like that. If that makes sense?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash chimed in. "You know, like if you were thinking about something really nice something I think I know you want," she laughed as she fell back against her yellow snuggle buddy.

Applejack grunted in annoyance towards Rainbow Dash. "Do ya really have to keep messing with her head like that?"

"Hey, then you try to explain it better than Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash laughed as she rolled on her sides.

"Of all the-Ack… look, Twilight... It's like how our troublemaker explained. Pegasi, uh, can get really excited, but in a more, uh, personal way with feelings… and that happens in adult stallions and mares… and does that make any more sense?"

Twilight briefly stood up as she clapped her hooves together. "Oh, okay so adults experience this when dealing with a stimulus that incites an emotional response?"

Applejack facehoofed while Rainbow Dash burst into uncontrolled laughter and Fluttershy hid her reddened face behind a wall of pink mane.

"I- sort of, that is close." Princess Luna added, unsure how to better explain with so many other ponies around. "If now is a bad time We can come another day, or even at night."

"Nows fine, perfect in fact. Why are you here?" Twilight returned her attention to the taller alicorn.

"Visiting. As lovely as your letters are, I had hoped to see thee one of these days and spend some more time with you. I am also here to let you know that my sister would like to discuss your new position with you in two days time."

"Really? What time does she want me there? And I would love to spend more time with you too. But you didn't have to come all this way just to ask me."

Luna smiled mischievously, "no need to worry about me, I have enjoyed my trip."

A certain pegasus snickered.

Pinkie Pie bounced up to the two alicorns, "do you want to come to Sugarcube Corner with us?"

"Thank you for your offer, but I must decline, I have duties to tend to back in Canterlot."

"Awww, okay." Pinkie turned to the rest of the girls, "who's up for lunch?"

* * *

Twilight walked along a quiet hallway toward the dining room the two sisters shared. It was almost Celestia's lunchtime and she was sure to be there enjoying at least one cake after her morning in court with the nobles. Although it was her time off, Celestia had promised to fill Twilight in some more about her duties as Equestria's newest princess.

As she was about to approach the door, it opened and Princess Luna casually strolled through. She was accompanied by a thestral night guard who immediately slipped to the side, away from the two royals. The tall dark mare wore a happy smile on her muzzle at the sight before her. "Greetings Twilight." Without stopping, she strode past the younger princess.

A gratified smile crept across Luna's face at the sound of wings rustling.

"Hi, Luna." The younger princess almost sounded flustered.

"We see your wings, they are almost fully extended." Princess Luna commented as she turned to once again face the cute flustered princess before her.

Twilight glanced up and visually confirmed what she could already feel, a slight blush crept across her muzzle. "About that, why do my wings keep doing this?"

"Does that ever happen around other ponies?"

"Well no..." Twilight sheepishly replied.

Princess Luna nodded slowly as considered her next question, "thou like the way we look?"

"Um... Well..." Twilight trailed off, her muzzle flushed. "Maybe... yes."

"Truly? We sense there is more to this."

Twilight fidgeted, her face continued to deepen in colour. "I- I... from what I know of you, I like your personality too. I'm not that shallow."

"Would you be interested in courting ...me?" Luna asked slowly.

"I- I- I Don't know. Uh.." Twilight fell into a stuttering mess, then fell silent.

"I think you broke Twilight." The Thestral stallion nearby spoke up, barely continuing his stoic facade.

Luna giggled. "That we did."

Twilight shook her head to attempt to clear her mind. She eyed the thestral guard several paces behind Luna who straighed up and held himself at attention. Her gaze drifted back to the beautiful alicorn of the night. She took a deep breath to steady herself and thought for a moment.

Just as the silence grew uncomfortable Twilight at last replied. "I don't know if I'm ready for dating, or courting as you might call it. But I would be interested in spending more time together."

"We could even teach you how to control your wings better, if we are to spend more time together, I don't need you falling out of the sky at the mere sight of me." Luna smiled cheekily.

"That's a thing?" Twilight drew back then sighed as she realised something, "I take it these wings shoot up stiff like this-"

*Cough* The stallion who stood at attention muttered something like 'wingboners' under his breath and smirked at the two princesses he was charged with protecting.

Twilight shot him an inquisitive look then turned her attention back to Luna and continued, "does that mean if one pegasus sees a pony they really like they could fall out of the sky from indecent exposure?"

"Yes, I suppose they could. However, I cannot remember the last time something as serious as that occurred." Luna turned to her guard, "and is that what ponies call it these days?"

The thestral tensed unaccustomed to being put in the spotlight, "yes."

"I wager it was a colt who came up with that name." Luna shook her head, a faint smile upon her muzzle. "That aside, I believe you were here to see my sister?"

"Oh right. Yes, just before you surprised me and asked me out."

"I did, didn't I?" Luna smiled to herself, "I haven't put you off have I?"

"No, not at all. Just... give me a moment. I just need to collect myself, it's only like one of the rulers of Equestria just asked me out."

"One of your fellow rulers." Luna corrected the younger princess.

Twilight "Right."

"It has been a pleasure but must leave you, we don't want sister to think I have stolen you away or anything."

"Why would Celestia think that?"

Luna simply grinned and waltzed off, her tail swishing around happily. Twilight quickly averted her gaze from the tantalizing sight and fought her wings as they quivered. She slowly took several deep breaths then marched up to the door to the royal dining room. Gripping the handle in her magic, Twilight opened it to reveal her longtime mentor, sitting at the end of a most elegant long table. In front of her was a rather a simple cake covered in chocolate frosting. It was the only object in the room that contrasted the ornate decorations. The frosting on the cake, however, appeared to have ominous swirls.

"Hello, Twilight." Celestia greeted her.

The primary ruler of Equestria smiled at her longtime student, she lent down to take the first bite of the cake. The cake exploded, both mares jumped, then Celestia laughed. BIts of cake showered everywhere and a new, smaller cake sat in its place.

"Oh, Discord. Of course you would do something like this."

"Wait, you let Discord give you a cake without question?"

"Wouldn't you give certain allowances for somepony who seeks your heart?" Celestia smiled knowingly. She took another bite of the smaller snow white cake.

It was still there. No explosions, no mess, no reaction at all. Celestia shrugged. "Discord must have been having a little fun. At least he still appears to have allowed me some absolutely divine cake."

Celestia continued to eat peacefully, another, then another bite. Twilight carefully backed up to the now closed door in case of some kind of final surprise. Just as the solar princess reached out to finish her cake, a tiny Discord appeared. He smooshed the cake up her cheek and into her mane. With a laugh, he disappeared.

Twilight stood there eyes wide as her mentor simply smiled and shook her head. "I'll be back in a moment Twilight." Celestia vanished with a small flash.

The lavender mare spotted a few blasts of light through the window accompanied with some rather loud cries and laughs. It sounded like Celestia was extracting some form of revenge against her ...whatever Discord was. Twilight wasn't sure she wanted to know right now.

Peaceful silence fell upon the castle and after several more moments, Celestia reappeared in front of Twilight. Her coat was spotless as ever and her eyes sparkled. The supreme ruler had a satisfied smile upon her face.

"You er- asked me here to discuss my new role?"

"That is correct Twilight."

* * *

Twilight rounded the corner in the palace corridor and spotted two thestral guards. Luna's bedroom. The place she had been summoned to at the request of the mistress of the night.

"Greetings Princess Twilight." The senor looking guard spoke up.

"Hello," Twilight replied as she slowed her approach.

"Princess Luna is expecting you." The thestral rapped on the door.

"Enter," the voice of Luna spoke up, slightly muffled from inside.

Twilight took a deep breath as she approached the door. This is it, the first time she was about to enter Princess Luna's bedroom. She was only entering the personal sleeping chambers of the mare who seemed to fancy her. It was just a friendly call, right?

With her magic, she slowly opened the doors and entered. Her magic failed her at the sight before her and the doors clapped shut, shunting her inside.

Luna lay relaxed on her bed. Instead of her usual regalia, she instead wore a pair of dark, night sky blue socks with stars on them.

With a slight 'poof' purple wings shot up.

"Greetings Twilight." Luna smiled at her as though nothing was out of the ordinary. "You are wonderfully early as usual I see."

"H-hi." Twilight stuttered back.

The elder princess slid out of bed and approached Twilight. "Are you still interested in being taught about magic of the night by me?"

Twilight nodded, her eyes too busy wandering to allow her vocal cords to work properly.

"As night has fallen, we thought we could offer our first lesson now before you were to return home tomorrow."

"Already?"

"We understand if you have other things that require your attention instead," Luna replied, offering her crush a way out.

"No, it's fine. I was just browsing the library for new material when your guard found me and asked for my audience. It's fine." At last the younger princesses eyes found their way to Luna's face and she did her best to lock gazes with a deeper blush on her muzzle. Unbeknownst to her, Twilight's wings extended to their fullest angles yet again.

Luna giggled as she eyed the beautiful set of wings on full display for her. "We see thoust still has trouble controlling your wings," she teased with a grin. "And… your feelings of attraction."

"I-I.. uhh what?" Twilight stammered before she glanced at her wings with slight frustration. She quickly attempted to force her wings to her side but only to see them return as she became more flustered. Somehow becoming conscious of her wings only made it more difficult.

Yet, Luna couldn't control her smile as she observed the awkward Alicorn struggling. "Perhaps it would have been better if we were only a bit more blunt in our explanations," she admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Um, Princess?" squeaked the embarrassed young Alicorn. "Maybe I-I uhh… I guess I'm starting to get an idea of what this is all about."

Twilight found herself gazing off to the side as she sought to control her thoughts and maintain her focus. "This is about… attraction, right?"

"Well, we did just mention that now… and several times earlier," Luna replied with another bout of giggling. "Ahem! Perhaps We should just say now.. Ahem, you see, Twilight, in pegasi, this is considered a sign, of well… what thoust would refer to as 'sexual arousal,' when you are highly attracted to another."

Muzzles became bright red as both Alicorns exchanged an awkward glance before shifting their glances elsewhere. Silence filled the room before Luna spoke up.

"We don't understand how thou could not grasp that this is what we were trying to explain. We were hoping to avoid explaining it… crudely."

"That's not what that means! It's just because I was surprised… like they said it happens if you're excited!" Twilight blurted out, clearly distressed by the new information.

"Yes, well…" Luna began but found herself nervously stuttering. "We don't believe that your friend's usage of the word 'excited' exclusively has to do with happiness or surprise."

"But-"

"It tis a part of it. But the way your wings are extended I can see tis more than simply surprise. A pegasus or long-lived alicorn such as myself can tell the difference. Tia has had many a laugh of late at my reactions." Luna admitted shyly, hopeful that opening up would put the mare of her desires a bit more at ease.

"Your reactions to what?"

"You, of course."

Twilight Sparkle couldn't remember a time where she was more embarrassed, or had to sit in a such an awkward and uncomfortable situation. Without warning, she turned for the only exit in sight, which happened to be an opened window.

"Wait!"

However, Twilight ignored Luna's plea and managed to get her wings to respond her impulse to flee.

Luna sighed before laying down in her bed. "Perhaps it wasn't so wise to be this blunt."

* * *

With the beauty of the night sky overhead, Twilight reclined on her balcony with a good book. Yet as her eyes scanned the pages with all her regular speed, her mind was anything but regular. Even though it had been a week since her little incident with Luna, it had continued to prove nigh impossible to keep her mind where it should be.

' _Stupid wings! Why did I have to go and get all embarrassed? Now Luna's going to think I'm some kind of sex-crazed filly the way I can't control them. Maybe I should talk to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash? Ask them about how to-'_

A crash made the young princess jump. A startled cry rang out from the pony who crashed landed on her balcony in a heap of midnight blue feathers and hooves.

Twilight felt her wings twitch as she realized who it was that had landed on her balcony. Luna scrambled into a sitting position from her undignified heap on the floor. She grinned sheepishly up at Twilight.

The young princess decided that Luna looked rather adorable, all scruffy in front of her. The dark blue alicorn flexed and stretched a bit, Twilight's wings threatened to rise at the appealing sight.

Luna spotted the telltale sign of wings on the rise and did her best to make herself a bit more alluring. Being as out of practice as she was, however, she accidentally capsized. Her wings shot out across the floor as she lay there on her back, legs in the air.

Twilight giggled as one of Luna's wings ticked her foreleg. Now her hot crush was simply adorable and rather silly looking. She lit her horn and flipped Luna over, raising her up so that she could stand on her own four hooves again.

This allowed the princess of the night's mane and tail to reset to their usual floating positions as she stared sheepishly down at the younger alicorn.

"Thank you Twilight, it brings joy to my heart to see you on such a wonderful night such as this. I do hope you didn't mind me dropping by."

"Pfft-" Twilight caught herself mid-laugh, "I thought you looked so silly like that. How did you even crash into my tree? It's not exactly small..."

"Well, you see... I saw the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria and failed to watch where I was flying." Luna batted her eyelashes and raised her wings slightly in what she hoped was a suggestive manner.

Twilight giggled. "Or do you mean that you had an unfortunate case of a wingboner and fell out of the sky onto my balcony?"

"I guess you will never know," Luna smiled back cheekily.

"Right. What were you doing flying all the way out to Ponyville though?" Twilight asked.

"I enjoy long flights, especially when they are under my night sky."

"Which is very beautiful tonight, just like you." Twilight was quick to add.

Luna quirked an eyebrow, was Twilight aware of what she was saying? It almost sounded like she was trying to flirt back with her.

"Would you like to fly with me?"

"What?" Twilight thought for a moment as the surprise faded, "I think that would be lovely actually. Although I'm not a very good flyer."

"That will come with time and practice. If you have trouble, I can always catch you." Luna smiled warmly.

Twilight's muzzle heated. That sounded ...rather nice actually. Maybe a little too nice. Her mind drifted to what it might be like if Luna were to catch her. How nice it would feel to be held in those strong hooves, pressed against that lovely warm body. "Okay." She carefully put her book aside and stood, ready to take off.

Luna leapt into the sky and soared gracefully off into the night. Twilight watched for a few moments, admiring how her dark, regal body moved in the night. She snapped out of it as soon as the mare of the night turned and smiled knowingly down at her.

With quick flaps, Twilight hurried to catch up and cover her lapse.

The duo flew over the Apple family farm and with Luna in the lead, headed for the border of the Everfree Forest. To their left lay Fluttershy's cottage, its lights out and all quiet.

Luna gracefully touched down at the edge of the Apple family's farm where it bordered on the Everfree forest. She gazed expectantly up at her fellow princess.

"This is the tricky part!" Twilight explained as she hovered overhead.

"Nonsense. Tis easy, simply swoop or hover down, lessen the power in your downward flaps and plant thy legs. Allow for impact and you should be fine."

"Right."

After a few wingbeats, the princess of friendship sank lower in the sky until she came within reach of the earth. Twilight ceased her flapping and landed heavily on her hooves.

"Next time only cease supporting thyself with your wings till you feel the ground."

"Okay, I'll try. The ground shock kinda hurt there," Twilight commented as she slowly shook one hoof out at a time.

Night blue horn lit up with magic and Twilight felt a warming sensation in her hooves that crept up her legs. She sighed in relief, "what's that spell?"

"One I used to find highly useful in battle. It provides comfort and eases the pain of impact-related injuries. I will gladly teach it to you."

"That would be nice," Twilight replied.

Luna settled down in the grass and rolled onto her back, at ease. Her attention shifted from her crush to the forest border then to her night sky. With a slight satisfied grin, Luna could tell without looking that a pair of lavender wings were no longer sitting still.

"How about I help you with your wing problem?"

"Y-you could do that?" Twilight asked as she settled down beside the larger alicorn.

"Absolutely," Luna confirmed.

"Great! How?"

The dark alicorn turned and winked at her lighter companion. "Wait and see. For now, I wish to share with you some of the basics on the magics of my night."

"How do I know you won't simply use this delay to tease me further?"

"But you're so much fun." Luna smiled and tickled her companion with her wingtip. "And I truly mean that in many ways. Tis rare for me to find another pony with whom I discover a special connection."

"That's what friends are for." Twilight grinned back. "As you can probably tell from my wings, yes I do like you back. But I've never had a special somepony before. So I don't know what to do. I've lived my whole life in books and magic and until I met my friends here in Ponyville. They are great, but love seems to be a whole lot more than just friendship. My brother always hid his relationship with Cadence from me right up till he was about to get married to her. My parents and Celestia were never very open about their love lives either. Then I met you and I just don't know. I like you and I want to be your friend. But I don't want to lose the friendship that we share."

"Then may we court you, Twilight Sparkle?" Luna half sat up in excitement. "We promise, no matter what, you will be my best friend regardless of how our courtship progresses."

Twilight's gaze rose to the stars as she relaxed onto her back and looked into the night, an uncertain smile played across her muzzle. "Maybe."

Luna buzzed with excitement and joy. She could work with a maybe. It had been a positive maybe! She fell back into the soft grass, her mind buzzed with joy so much that she could barely even consider teaching magic.

A yawn escaped the younger alicorn. "Were you going to teach me some more magic tonight while were are out here?"

"In my current state, I doubt I would do the topic justice."

"Oh."

Moments passed as the pair lay content to enjoy the cool night air and the view of the stars far overhead. Words were no longer necessary as they found themselves enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the night. The beautiful display of stars in the sky was calming and gave a great sense of awe. For a while they laid there, lost in their own thoughts over the stars above.

A yawn escaped Twilight.

"Is somepony about ready to sleep is she?"

"I don't feel like flying back," Twilight admitted. "This patch of grass with you next to me feels too good to move."

"Then shall I carry thee back?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," with a happy smile, Luna stood, stretched then stepped up to her companion, ready to pick the relaxed alicon up.

"Ready?"

Twilight nodded.

Luna slid her forehooves carefully under her companion and with a powerful beat of her wings, took off into the night sky.

Luna smiled as felt Twilight nuzzle into her chest. The warm tingly feeling was better than she had imagined. It filled her system and made it increasingly hard to concentrate on flying silently through the night.

The sleepy purple alicorn was in a state of bliss. She lay there in the strong forehooves of such a wonderful pony, at peace. The cool night air that blew against her exposed side failed to penetrate her coat because of the incredible warmth she felt from the alicorn who carried her bridal style through the night.

All too soon Twilight felt herself being lowered into her bed. Since when did they make it home?

Her forehooves shot out and grappled onto the nearest foreleg as it withdrew. Faint pleaful sounds escaped the young princess as her tired mind begged for the blissful warmth to stay. Her lifeline to absolute peace.

Luna carefully placed her charge in bed and slid her under the covers. As she withdrew she found her right foreleg was unable to extract itself. Twilight had caught onto her and clearly didn't wish to let go. The princess of the night felt her heart go out to the sleepy princess, telling her to stay. Faint murmurs and pitiful sounds escaped from her star as Luna tried to brush Twilight off.

A more forceful tug almost made Luna fall on top of Twilight. She steadied herself.

What to do?

Was Twilight even aware of what she was doing?

The pretty young princess rolled over and took Luna's foreleg with her. Was twilight cuddling her leg as she slept?

That did it, Luna was stuck. How could she leave without breaking Twilight's descent into the realms of sleep? One of her back legs slipped slightly. It was clear that this awkward position would not last long. The large dark pony tucked herself up and did the best to slip into the single bed behind Twilight.

A hum of contentment escaped the smaller alicorn who quickly became little spoon to the larger, darker mare.

That did it. Now Luna was trapped in Twilight's bed. Worst of all, this was exactly where she wanted to be. But this was to soon!

Luna shuffled her top wing around under the covers till it covered her charge in a winged embrace.

* * *

Twilight smiled blissfully to herself as she shifted on the borderline of sleep. The bed was so warm and inviting this morning. In fact, this felt even better than her dream where she had been cuddling Princes Luna. A hint of morning sun filtered through, wonderful feathery and soft. Her groggy mind wondered why it felt like she was being held by a pony, much larger than herself. Whoever it was, they were so strong yet wonderful. Twilight stretched a bit and felt her horn dip into something strange, it was filled with magic.

 _'Wait!'_

 _'Why am I covered in a sheet that looks like dark blue feathers?'_

Twilight hurried to sit up and escape out of whatever held her. She felt the heavenly warmth leave her as whatever held her body let go. The dark wing lifted to reveal.

 _'Luna is in my bed! Why is Princess Luna in my bed?!'_

"Good morning." The alicorn of the night smiled down at Twilight who would only gape back.

 _'Luna! What? Where? How?' "_ It- it wasn't a dream?"

"What wasn't?"

"I had this dream where you carried me to your castle and we cuddled. Uh, and did- What are you doing in my bed?"

"You refused to let go of me when I dropped you off."

Twi's face flushed with heat. _'Did I really? Oh no!'_

"I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't realise. You must have-"

"Do not worry about me." Luna continued smiling down at her bedfellow. "I must admit, I rather enjoyed cuddling you all night long. You held onto my hoof most of the night, it was really sweet. I even had to lower the moon from your bed."

"Oh." Twilight shrank back.

The single bed suddenly felt extremely small indeed to both its occupants. Even on opposite sides of the bed, there was not enough room for Twilight to half stretch her legs without coming into contact with the pony she was pretty sure she had more than just a simple crush on.

"Uh... It uh- felt really nice." Twilight admitted. She shuffled a tiny bit closer, unwilling to meet her companion's gaze.

"What did?" Luna asked, curious.

"The way you held me. Could you maybe-" Twilight trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

Princess Luna smiled, she lay on her side once more and opened her wing wide, inviting her companion to re-enter her hold.

Unsure of herself, Twilight inched closer and closer till she almost was face to face with the beauty of her dreams. She rolled over so her back pressed against the larger alicorn's tummy and closed her eyes. The night blue wing descended and encased its preacious occupant.

After a few moments of quiet, Twilight hummed contentedly. She rested her horn on the pillow, where it was sure to be out of the way and relaxed her wings. Dark blue feathers brushed against purple as she relaxed and tingles shot through her wing and into the rest of her system.

Luna twitched then grunted. The older alicorn shifted her wing slightly causing another electrifying rush to tingle through the two ponies systems.

Twilight giggled softly. She nuzzled into the soft dark underside of her lover's chin, extra careful with where her horn was poking.

Luna smiled cheekily and licked the bobbing purple pokey thing.

Twilight shot up. "Woah! Hey, why did you do that?" She paused as a giant shiver ran down her back, "that felt good in a whole lot of weird ways."

Luna pulled her companion back into being little spoon. "I guessed it would have an effect. I take it you don't feel ready for me to do that again."

"No. Sorry."

"Tis' no problem. If I ever overstep the boundary again, just let me know and I'll back off. You are my friend and I don't wish to hurt you."

"Awww, Luna, that didn't hurt. It just felt, I dunno... I little too good in a really sensual way. I've not even said yes to being your marefriend yet."

"You mean to say pulling me into bed with you and asking for more cuddles in the morning is not a yes?" Luna withdrew a little to gaze down at her companion.

Twilight tugged at the night blue forehoof that had been holding her close. Luna collapsed back into bed and Twilight was quick to shuffle in close. "Cuddles now. We can figure this all out once we're up."

"Whatever you say." Luna smiled as she relaxed once more. This felt an awful lot like a yes.

Within Luna's hold, Twilight could feel herself slipping into deep, peaceful relaxation once more.

"Good morning Twilight!" Spike's voice rang out.

The young princesses eyes shot open. Spike! Hopefully, he would wander on past to make breakfast and leave her alone. That way she could let Luna out the balcony and-

The door to Twilight's room creaked open and Spikes jaw almost hit the floor.

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed in a panic as both ponies rose to greet the stunned dragon.

"Good morning Spike," Princess Luna greeted, her tone uncertain.

"Princess! Twilight! Your sleeping with Princess Luna? You never told me you were-"

"It was an accident okay!" Twilight cut her sibling off, her tone still a bit higher than normal, "I didn't mean to, I was tired and sort of pulled her into bed with me!"

"Oh." Confusion flooded the face of the young drake. It looked more like a full on cuddle session. What was so hard about his sister admitting she finally had a special somepony? "So...?"

"So I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I can leave if it's causing an issue." Luna offered softly.

"No, stay please." Twilight briefly faced the night blue alicorn. "I want to talk to you."

"I'm going to make breakfast." With that the young drake left, grumbling something under his breath about it being too early in the morning.

Twilight fell back into her bed groaning softly, "uhhhh." She pulled a pillow over her face to hide from the world.

Luna hesitated, she wanted to hug her special companion and hold her close but was unsure if her presence would only add to the younger alicorn's distress.

A muffled voice broke the quiet room, "give me a hug already."

Luna complied. After a few warm fuzzy moments, the pretty lavender head popped out of the pillow. "That was really embarrassing."

"Now he knows."

"You're okay with that?"

Luna shrugged in reply and pulled her companion closer. "When do you plan on getting up?"

"Five more minutes. I feel as though I need a bit more of this."

* * *

Two alicorns entered the dining area and sat at the table as the young dragon polished off the meal he had been making.

"I take it she said yes then?" Spike smirked at his big sister. He approached from the kitchen with a plate balanced on each claw and served them both a generous stack of pancakes.

"I didn't ask Luna out."

"She got you first then, huh?"

"Yep."

Spike returned to the kitchen and brought back two tall glasses of orange juice for the Princesses. He then settled his own plate down and sat facing the new couple. "Do I need to be careful when I enter your room now?"

A brief laugh escaped the darker princess before she quickly composed herself. Her muzzle remained slightly reddened.

Twilight shot them both a look. "No, why would you need to do that?"

"Because- nevermind." Spike dug into his own meal. "I'll just knock anyway. I don't want to interrupt a private moment."

"Okay," Twilight shrugged. That sounded reasonable.

Spike quickly finished scoffing his breakfast, threw the plate in the sink and turned to the girls, "I'm going to head out for a bit and see Rarity. I'll be back later okay?"

"You'll do your chores when your back?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. You can count on me!" Spike agreed as he hurried out.

"I assume he isn't always like that?" asked the darker mare as she rested a wing over her companion's back.

"After suddenly finding you in bed with me, I think he wanted to get out quickly." Twilight blushed, unused to the new affection.

After a few moments of peaceful eating, Twilight set her plate aside. "Now, what are we going to do about my wing problem?"

The darker princess quickly finished her meal and turned to face her slightly flushed companion. She withdrew her wing and rested her gaze on the beautiful purple orbs before her.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Uh, embarrassed, full... uh... I dunno. It's confusing but wonderful at the same time with you here."

"I see your wings are relaxed," Luna commented.

"Well yes," purple wings flexed then went back to their relaxed position. Yep, they functioned like normal. "So?"

"You are more relaxed around me?"

Twilight thought for a few moments, "yes. It's comfortable to have you around. I mean, it was before too. But now is- you know... Different..."

"When you feel calm and relaxed, your little wing problem will cease to trouble you so."

Twilight nodded, "how am I supposed to do that when you seem intent on setting me off?"

Luna hesitated, "if I may." One large deep blue wing extended.

Twilight ventured closer and nestled under her wing. A peaceful sigh escaped as she relaxed into the warm side of her wonderful angel of the night.

"You feel wonderful..." murmured Twilight

"At the moment, we are both relaxed. Therefore our wings mirror our emotions and remain at our sides. As long as you carry this feeling with you, there will not be any embarrassing accidents. Whilst some pegasi need to watch their wings when they are around a pony they are highly attracted to, this is usually quick to change once they become a couple and find peace in each other's company. Your two friends are a great example of pegasi who are so comfortable around each other that their wings never give anything away. At least in public."

"So does this mean, now that I have my wings under control that they won't shoot up and embarrass me?"

"That depends."

A purple eyebrow rose. "On?"

"On how ... _excited_... I can make you feel."

"Right… but, you wouldn't do that to me in public, or when we're flying?" Twilight asked with a cautious look. Her cheeks were already bright pink.

Luna giggled as she smirked back. "Of course I wouldn't take teasing that far, at least during those circumstances… you haven't been offended by this, correct?"

"Oh! N-not at all!" Twilight replied as she awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of her head. "I guess it's just a new experience to me," she shrugged.

The dark princess smiled and levitated her glass for a sip of the cold refreshment. As Twilight watched, an interesting idea sprung in her head concerning new experiences: she had yet to do the same to her crush, to cause Luna to have a "little wing problem" of her own. It was about time she had some fun of her own and act on it.

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to fix up my mane real quick upstairs," Twilight quietly spoke as she pushed her chair backwards.

"Of course not, though I don't mind how it looks now," Luna replied as she gazed back with a warm smile.

Twilight slipped out of the room and rushed up the stairs. She quickly sifted through her wardrobe, trying to find something that was sure to stiffen the large and beautiful wings of the mare downstairs. As her magic withdrew various bits of clothing, she recognized parts of her gala dress and set them aside. One day she would properly organize her wardrobe, but that had to wait.

For added effect, she walked to her smaller set of draws and pulled out her bed socks. Her rarely worn socks that bore iconography of the moon she so loved mixed with an accurate pattern of the night sky as seen above Canterlot. She placed aside her regalia, slipped the socks on, then with great care took her gala dress in her magic and put it on. With a bit of wiggling, it slid right on and the pieces all fell into place. Within moments she found herself looking at a rather well-dressed mare in the mirror. The socks looked ... odd... with the dress but remembering the effect Luna's socks had, she felt the inclusion of them was just. What was more important was how the other Princess would like those socks with the dress.

Now, for her mane.

After a few moments of gazing blankly into the mirror, Twilight decided to simply plat her mane. With more enthusiasm than skill, the lavender mare began to plat her mane with magic.

"Good enough," she murmured to herself.

With a grin, she closed her eyes and pictured the scene that was about to unfold. She was moments away from having her fun and seeing her crush's wings in full display. Running down the stairs wouldn't be surprising enough for her plans. After all, she had magic on her side. Teleporting would make for a greater surprise and hopefully lead to a greater reaction.

Her mind settled on the back of her crush and with a rush of magic, she disappeared from her room. Twilight appeared soundlessly behind Luna as the larger alicorn unleashed a sigh.

"What's taking her so long...?" Luna mused as she took a sip of juice.

Twilight extended her left wing and slowly ran it along the right cutie mark in front of her. She ticked the spot, "hi Luna."

Orange juice sprayed across the room and two rather large wings hit the ceiling. The midnight blue alicorn spun around and her extended wings stiffened subtly at what she beheld, while orange juice spilt out from her cup.

Twilight grinned up at her crush. Her eyes travelled the length of both rather lovely dark blue wings as they remained in place, on full display for her to admire. "Pfft... you look-" the lavender alicorn trailed off as her brain tried to best formulate in words what her mind so enjoyed. Words failed as she became too distracted by what she saw.

"Th- yo-" stuttered Luna, "Thou looks most magnificent." Aqua blue eyes were drawn to the socks in particular and the elder princess couldn't help but feel her wings tighten just a little bit more. Twilight owned a pair of socks with the moon and her night sky for decoration? It was cute, adorable ...and rather hot actually. "Is it just me or has it suddenly become a tad warmer in here?" Luna offered.

Twilight giggled. Broken out of her stupor something clicked about just how silly Luna looked with orange juice dripping off her snout and down her neck. Those giggles erupted into laughter and she found herself on her rump. Rich laughter from the princess of the night added to her joyful sounds and within no time at all, both alicorns were on the floor laughing. At themselves, at each other. Simply enjoying the simple act of laughter with the pony that held their heart.

With a deep shuddering breath, Twilight came to rest. Luna curled up in front of her as she too fell off into silly little giggles.

"You have a lovely laugh, you know that." Twilight softly informed her crush as Luna smiled back at her.

"As do you, Princess Sparkle," dark blue lips curled into a cheeky grin.

"Don't you call me that,"

"What shall I call you then? My star?" Luna was quick to retort.

Twilight thought for a moment, "you know... that's not bad actually."

"I see you got me back for the times I have enjoyed thy wings on display."

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun now can I?" Twilight reached out and lightly booped the nose in front of her.

"True."

After a few moments, comfortable silence Luna slowly picked herself up from the floor and admired her companion. "I like your dress."

A bashful smile covered the younger mare's muzzle as she stood too. "I think I saw, here..." She reached out with her magic, took a cloth and wiped the dark muzzle before her. "You spilt your drink a bit."

"Ah, yes... That was regrettable, I'm afraid." Luna blushed as she glanced back at the table. Orange juice still dripped from the surface to the recently cleaned floor.

"It's fine. I'll help you clean it," Twilight was quick to offer. "Spike's done worse."

"He has?" a solo dark eyebrow raised as Luna set to work, wiping at the table's surface with a cloth.

"Oh yes, most of this room is fireproofed for that very reason. You have no idea how many things turned into ash with a baby dragon around." Twilight waved a hoof around in exclamation and the loose sock flew off and landed on the large night blue horn.

In an instant, the magic aura disappeared and a splat of the cloth was heard as both alicorn's cheeks heated up.

With her vision partly blocked, Twilight blushed as well in mutual embarrassment. "I didn't mean for my sock to fly off like that!"

Luna giggled at the silly sight before her. "I'm very sorry, we didn't mean to hit thee in thy face with thy washcloth either."

"You two are such dorks, you know that!?" Raucous laughter rent the air. It could only belong to the one and only Rainbow Dash.

"Ssssh, Dashie!" Fluttershy's quieter voice was heard along with the fluttering of two pairs of wings as pegasi scrambled.

"Rainbow Dash!?" Magic lit up the purple princesses horn and in an instant two pegasi found themselves indoors on their rears before royalty.

Fluttershy sat next to Rainbow Dash, appearing too embarrassed that she had been caught in such a manner.

"Yep, total dorks." Dash folded her forehooves. "You two look really funny like that you know."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash, I know. It was a bit of fun, I don't need you spying on me when I'm having some private time with my friend Luna."

With magic, luna removed the rather luxurious sock from her horn and set it a safe distance from the area of expelled juice.

"Sorry, Twilight… we didn't mean to inter-intrude on your privacy." Fluttershy apologized as she spoke through her mane.

"It's not your fault Fluttershy," Dash grabbed her fillyfriend in a quick winged hug. "I thought you two looked like such a funny couple I couldn't resist a peak," grinned the prankster.

"How would you like it if I were to spy on you and Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Pfft. Like you could ever do that," Dash waved her friend off. "But seriously, if you two are together I can tell the other girls to be more careful about entering while your fillyfriend is around."

Twilight groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

The two pegasi shared a look, "she's clearly never been in a relationship before," sniggered Dash.

"You were worse," Fluttershy quietly replied, she turned her attention back to the princesses. "My cute Dashie was innocent like a little filly. It was rather cute, but made for some rather ...awkward conversations."

Dash scrunched up her muzzle while grins lit up the alicorn duo's face. "Uh, no I was just doing that to slow things down. Anyway, I'll get out of your manes. Seeya!" Light blue hooves lifted up the yellow pegasus and a rainbow trail blasted out the front door.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief, her horn lit, "she moved fast."

"You saved my door?"

"Yes." Luna proceeded to place the abandoned sock on the bobbing horn in front of her. "And that looks better doesn't tho think?"

"That's it, come here!" Twilight laughed as she chased her companion around the table several times. They flung socks, towels and anything else soft that was within the reach of their magic. After several laps, the smaller mare skidded on a discarded sock and slid out the door of the kitchen.

Luna laughed at the sight, leapt around the kitchen table and followed her out. She found her lover in a pile of books that had toppled over.

"So, Twilight does tho accept my offer of courtship?" Luna asked as she assisted her companion up.

The younger princess smirked as she slipped under a soft dark blue wing. She reached up and placed her lips on the soft cheek of her crush in what she hoped was a kiss. With cheeks on fire, she withdrew under the cover of the mighty blue wing. "What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Correct. You pass." Twilight cheekily responded then tried to place another kiss on the pretty face. Instead, it landed on her crush's forehead in a rather sloppy manner.

"I have to admit, we were wondering when tho would finally express thy feelings in turn… or return such romantic gestures.

Twilight giggled before she maintained her composure once again. "Well, I had been thinking about it, like a lot.

"I can see that."

"And well…" Twilight continued. "It did take some time for to figure things out."

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure how else to go about saying this but I thought about how you felt about me, how I felt about knowing how you felt about me and-"

A wing draped over Twilight's back as she struggled to find coherent words.

"Well, it was obvious what my wings thought of you. I guess I wasn't sure about the idea of dating in general but all this time I spent figuring things out… it's a whole new experience and I can't help but get excited thinking about it."

"I look forward to this opportunity to share this experience with you, my dear."

"Thanks," Twilight replied as she nuzzled against the comforting wing. "This just feels, I dunno right... you know? I actually feel so much more relaxed now!"

Luna smiled down at her love, "I think I have some idea, yes."

"But you know," Twilight slipped out of her lover's hold. She did her best impression of an alluring spin as she turned to face the larger alicorn, "it was fun getting to see your wings stiffen up for a change."

Luna giggled, did Twilight have any idea how silly that uncoordinated spin looked? "Perhaps… but we should concern ourselves with letting your friends know about us. We wouldn't want them to walk in on us."

"Why, it's not like we're doing anything. Are we?" Twilight cocked her head to the side in question.

A sigh escaped the muzzle of the Night Princess. "Hm, I had thought you were simply just feigning a lack of knowledge. Perhaps I should explain this as well, maybe more bluntly than last time about wingboners?"  
"Wait is this another adult thing?"

"Yes my dear, whilst I am glad that you have carried your innocence for so long, there is a time when every pony must learn certain things. Please tell me you at least know about sex?"

Purple wings quivered and both mare's cheeks heated as the words sank in.

"Well I- I've read things." Twilight murmured.

"As have I," Luna replied softly, she reached out with a wing and stroked the tips of her companions feathers. "But I also have the knowledge of… _experience_."

Poof!

"Hey, that's cheating!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Special thanks to super3rainbow1 for all his help in the creation of this silly fic.**

 ** **This is story two in my collection of one-shots.** More shipping fun will be had next week with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in Pegaspies.  
**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this, if you enjoyed this too, please do let me know with a review :)**


End file.
